


Shaken

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: When hearing the news about Ellie and Gibbs, Nick was calm and cool. Until he wasn't.sort of speculation for 16x17 (really just a worried Nick).





	Shaken

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by child-from-mars on Tumblr!

When Vance had told him and McGee the situation, Nick had been calm and cool. Even as they went up to MTAC to try everything they could think of to get a hold of Ellie and Gibbs on the nuclear submarine and came up empty handed, he was still calm and cool. 

It wasn't until he had gone down to Kasie's lab that he broke from it. He had stopped short hearing her and Jimmy talking.

_ “God could you imagine what could be happening on that submarine? A hostage situation, maybe something is wrong with the submarine-"  
_

_ “Jimmy, I'm sure it's probably something like the communication lines are down which means no signal-” _

Nick barely registered Kasie's words, Jimmy's ringing in his ears. 

Instead of going inside Nick turned around and walked away with one destination in mind.

* * *

He should be helping, doing something, anything.

Instead he was hiding out like a coward for the first time. Nick Torres the guy who faces the trouble head on, usually with no actual plan in mind, was standing on the roof leaning against the edge wall.

McGee had texted him minutes ago with no news, but had asked where he was. Nick had replied back with a ‘needed a few minutes’ and that was it. 

He breathed into the air and closed his eyes, clenching his hands into fists when they started to shake a little. Why was it, he was rarely ever scared especially for himself, but now just the thought of Ellie being hurt could make him shaken. 

Nick sighed to himself. He guessed that's what love did. Makes you worry terribly and can stop your heart if only for a few seconds. 

Ellie and the lake came to mind before he shoved it away. 

God he was investing in some protection bubble for her.

“Nick?” 

Jack stepped beside him, joining him in leaning against the wall.

“I know, I should be working-”

“I didn't come find you for that” Jack said. Her face soft as she looked at him. “I know you're worried.”

“Of course I am, so is McGee and-”

“Not what I meant and you know it.” She turned herself to face him. “Ellie means a lot more to you than Tim.”

Nick breathed out. “I'm not use to feeling...all of this, Jack.” 

She smiled softly. “I know.”

“What if she's in trouble?”

“She's not.”

“How do you know that?”

“Remember back to the lake, when you guys had that..piece of trash handcuffed?” Jack had heard it all from Gibbs. “You stood up and even though you knew Ellie was already there somewhere, there was just this  _ feeling _ right before you shouted her name.”

Nick swallowed roughly as he remembered. She was right. It was like for a second..just one split second where he felt as if he was in water and feeling his air slowly running out. 

Her name came from his lips a second after. 

“That's..things like that don't actually happen. You can't  _ feel _ what someone else is feeling like that.” Nick tried saying, but he knew it was weak sounding considering he felt it himself.

Jack gave his arm a rub. “She's going to be fine, Nick.”

* * *

Kasie had been right on her idea that the communication was shut down preventing any contact going in or out. 

Nick did the first thing he could think of when he finally had Ellie alone, McGee and Gibbs stayed to finish up some last minute things once everything was solved. 

He pulled her into his arms, the hug making her gasp in surprise. Ellie smiled as she hugged him back, his grip on her tight but she didn't mind.

“One of these days you'll give me a heart attack.” He mumbled. 

Ellie chuckled but tightened her arms around him. “I'm okay, Nick.”

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head that made her heart speed up, she wouldn't be surprised if he could feel it with how tightly they were holding each other. 

“Can we just-”

She smiled already knowing. They did the same thing when she was almost shot, and after the lake. “Of course.”

Nick breathed out in relief. They walked to his car so he could grab his extra bag from the back before heading to her truck, where they stopped to pick up some food on the way to her apartment.

Three hours and two movies later, they crawled into her bed curling around each other as they fell asleep. 


End file.
